into their world
by Nurserygirl
Summary: The continued misadventures of John, Randy, Buffy and Willow. Third in the Weather the storm series.


Title: Into his world (Sequel to IM Chatting)

Author: Brandy

Fandom: WWE, Buffy

Rating: K

Spoilers: None.

Disclaimer: I own no-one. They belong to thier rightful owners. Joss and Vince.

Buffy Summers was giddy, she was about to step off a plane and join her boyfriend of two months on the road for his job. He was a WWE wrestler, and ever since their first meeting she had been hooked on the show.

She knew her best friend was doing about the same thing she was as well. Willow was on a plane in New York about to meet up with HER boyfriend of two months. They had all meet by pure accident. Willow had been stranded at the Lambert Airport in St. Louis and Buffy had gone to get her in the middle of a sever thunderstorm that had raged for fifteen hours. The girly duo had met the two men at the airport and the guys invited them to stay the night with them.

Normally the girls wouldn't have gone but Buffy had walked six miles in the pouring rain and needed to get dry and fast. So leaving with the men seemed like the only option. They had ended up falling for them, and they fell hard.

Buffy smiled at the thought of that night and how much she loved Giles car for breaking down, though she had wished it had at least waited until she had been in the parking lot at the airport.

Slowly making her way to the door of the plane she nodded to the flight attendant. As she walked through the terminal her heart started beating faster and faster at the thought of being in Randy's arms again.

"Buffy?" came a voice she knew, the only problem it wasn't her boyfriends.

Green and blue eyes lit up with recognition and realization.

"John?" she asked.

…...

Willow Rosenberg was shaking her head.

"I can't believe this." she moaned.

"You're telling me." her companion said sounding just as jaded as she felt.

"We screwed up the flights." the redhead muttered throwing her head back against the seat of the car.

"I was really looking forward to seeing Buffy." Randy whined as he drove through the streets on his way to the hotel he was staying at which he would now have to arrange for her to have a room since he had been plan on sharing his with his girlfriend.

Randy seriously doubted John would appreciate if Randy and Willow were to share a room. He really hoped that John had gotten Buffy a room and they were not sharing.

"Wish we could just go to where they are." Willow said making Randy take a sharp turn into a store parking lot.

Willow whipped her head around and she brought her arm up and smacked him.

"Randal Keith Orton what in the world!"

"How do you feel about a road trip?" he asked a bright smile on his face.

Willow looked at him but then realized what he meant, a broad smile stretched over her face.

John watched Buffy from the corner of his eyes. She was sat right behind King and Cole. John had explained the situation to Vince who had laughed at the events and offered the girl a front row seat so John could keep an eye on her at all times.

The crowd was lively tonight and John was sucking it all in.

The roster was at ring side and awaiting John Laryngitis's, as the superstars secretly called him, stupid speech to be over. Cena was board he looked over and Buffy had her head propped up on her hand but her eyes were closed. Apparently Laryngitis was putting the blonde to sleep as well. Though seconds later her eyes popped open and a smile broke across her face. Randy's music had just blasted through the arena and interrupted Johns speech.

"Orton what are you doing here?" the interim GM asked as the Smackdown superstar walked on to the stage.

"Sorry to interrupt Laryngitis... actually no I'm not you shouldn't talk you bore people. I'm here to talk to Cena. Yo, John!"

Cena had walked over to were Buffy was and told security to let her over the barrier, while he grabbed a mic.

"Randy, good I have something of yours. Think you lost it." he said as he ushered Buffy around the ring and to the bottom of the ramp as all their co-workers watched in confusion.

"Funny I have something of yours." Randy replied as he pulled Willow from the curtain area.

The two girls smiled and took off running toward their respective boyfriends, but the crowd laughed when they both stopped half on the ramp and embraced, laughed at each other then continued to run to the boys.

John and Randy wrapped their arms around their girlfriends at the same time and lifted them into the air kissing them soundly on the lips.

"Next time double check the town." Randy told Buffy as he kissed her again the microphone picking up his words.

"Next time? I don't know about you but my girl ain't leaving my side." John said as he firmly brought the redhead against his body.

"Well I had thought about handcuffing Buffy to a bed." Randy said receiving a smack against his chest.

"She would like that." Willow said into Johns mic, cause her boyfriend to laugh.

Buffys head turned back to her friend, she raised an eyebrow at the redhead and lifted Randy mic up.

"One word Willow, frogs."

Willow paled at that.

"Frogs?" Randy and Johns voices echoed around the arena.

Buffy nodded and told John, "Your girlfriend has a fear of frogs."

Willow stuck her tongue out at the blonde at the top of the ramp.

"You should show your girl how to use that thing properly, Cena." Randy laughed.

"Oh trust me she uses it just fine." John said earning a smack on the arm from the red faced redhead burying her face into his chest.

Randy and Buffy laughed as John tried to coax Willow into looking at him. Holding the blonde to him tighter Randy realized that for the first time in a long time he was truly happy.


End file.
